1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiping sheet for home use; more specifically, the present invention relates to a disposable wiping sheet for both dry and wet uses and with an excellent surface having good effects on wiping off stain and with an overall high bending resistance.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disposable wiping sheets for home use may be used being attached to so-called wiping holders or held with hands but not being attached to any holder.
Conventionally, these types of wiping sheets have been prepared by using a nonwoven fabric consisting of interlaced hydrophobic synthetic fibers, or using one or two nonwoven fabrics with a relatively low basis weight, which can be produced by thermally bonding between thermoplastic hydrophobic synthetic fibers. Particularly, so as to absorb water, these wiping sheets may contain an absorbent core of an absorbent fiber (water-retentive fiber) such as rayon or pulp; the absorbent core is interposed between exterior sheets composed of the nonwoven fabrics.
The wiping sheets described above have the following problems.
1. The wiping sheet singly composed of a nonwoven fabric principally comprising a hydrophobic synthetic fiber has a low bending resistance. The wiping sheet with an absorbent core of rayon or pulp also has a low bending resistance in a dry state. When the wiping sheet absorbs water, particularly, the bending resistance is significantly decreased. Therefore, when the wiping sheet is of hand-held type, the wiping sheet is difficult to hold with hands and readily falls into shabby appearance during wiping work. When the wiping sheet is used being attached to a wiping holder, the sheet is readily wrinkled or gets shabby because of the low bending resistance. PA0 2. In the case of the wiping sheet with the absorbent core made of rayon or pulp interposed between the exterior sheets, when the wiping sheet is used in a wet state after being squeezed with hands, the wiping sheet can hardly restore its fully extended state because of the low bending resistance. Accordingly, it is laborious to extend the wiping sheet after squeezing. Also it is laborious to attach the squeezed wiping sheet to the wiping holder. PA0 3. In any wiping sheets of conventional examples, the basis weight of the whole wiping sheet is so low that the bulkiness is not sufficient enough. Thus, the wiping sheet gives unpleasant feeling to hands and is readily rolled during the wiping work. PA0 4. When using the wiping sheet with the absorbent core in a wet state, the water retentivity of the whole wiping sheet is low because the exterior sheets therein principally comprise a hydrophobic synthetic fiber and have a low basis weight. Additionally, the pressure loaded from wiping work oozes water contained in the absorbent core out of the exterior sheets, so that the wiping sheet cannot wipe off a large area in a wet state. Furthermore, because the exterior sheets are hydrophobic, an area to be wiped off cannot be immersed with water sufficiently even if the absorbent core contains water. Thus, the wiping effect may be deteriorated. PA0 5. In the case of the wiping sheet which is composed of a nonwoven fabric of a hydrophobic fiber, or the wiping sheet with the absorbent core interposed between the exterior sheets principally comprising a hydrophobic fiber, when the wiping sheet is used in a dry state for cleaning a kitchen area, for example, the wiping sheet cannot sufficiently wipe off spilled water because the surface of such wiping sheet is hydrophobic.